


Sands of the Hourglass

by Bekita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Dean do to keep Sam safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sands of the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fiction, back 2007. Fic not beta'ed, and just to remember, English is not my first language! Hope you like it! :)

John's body was being cremated; Dean and Sam watched it, still in shock. In Dean's mind, John's words still rang. 'I have to take care of Sam, more than before' he thought.

"He said something before he—?" Sam asked quietly.

"No," Dean answered shortly.

 

x x x

 

"Go pack, Sam," Dean said opening the motel room's door.

"What?! We're leaving?!  **How** are we leaving? We have no car!" Sam questioned, frowning.

"I don't care! I just want to leave, go pack!" Dean said coldly, as he got his bag and started stuffing his clothes inside of it.

"Dean please, calm down, we  **can't**  leave, you have to fix the car," Sam said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him.

"I can't... I want to leave—everything here reminds me of dad and everything that happened—" Dean said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Dean—"

"Sam, I want to be alone,” Dean said interrupting Sam.

"Dean, you—-"

“I don’t wanna see you, leave,” Dean said, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

“What?”

"Get out! I told you to leave! I don't wanna see you!" Dean yelled pushing Sam, making him fall on the floor.

Still shocked at Dean's reaction, he just got up and left.

"Why me dad?! Why us?!” Dean sobbed, laid in his bed. “We're not a family anymore—as much as I want him—he doesn't! I don't want this dad, I can't! He's my brother—I can't do this!" he wept. Dean fell asleep when he had no more tears to shed and felt exhausted from the whole crying. He had a weird dream.

_John stood by the window, looking down at him, smiling._

_"Dad?" Dean asked, frowning confused._

_"Hi son," John greeted._

_"Dad, wha—"_

_"I don't have much time, Dean... You **have**  to do what I told you. It's the only way to_

_keep Sam safe, to keep the demon away from him," John urged._

_"I can’t dad, it’s wrong!" Dean pleaded._

_"But it's pure," John answered, smiling sadly._

_"But dad—"_

_"Don't worry, everything will be okay. You'll work this out," John comforted._

_"Dad, please!"_

_"If you love your brother, you'll do this. It's not an order, Dean, it's a plea. I won't see you anymore, so wake up and go find your brother," John said vanishing._

"No! Dad!" Dean yelled waking up. He looked around and remembered he had told Sam to leave, "Shit! Sam!?" he called running to the door and opening it, "Sam!"

"I'm right here, Dean," Sam quietly said, sat by the doorway, crying.

"Thank God! I thought you'd left!" Dean said relieved, closing his eyes.

"I didn't have anywhere to go so, I stayed here,” Sam mumbled, head lowered.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry," Dean said kneeling and holding Sam tightly.

"D—Dean... you're okay?" Sam asked unsure, but still hugging his brother back.

"Yeah, why?" Dean said loosing up his embrace, and looking away.

"You're so... affectionate," Sam pointed.

"No—I... uh... Let's—let's just go inside, okay?" Dean stuttered, getting up, blushing, and entering the room.

"You still want to leave?" Sam asked unsure, closing the door behind him.

"No Sammy, I have to fix the car. I'm going to Bobby's to check on it, and see what I can do first, okay?" Dean said dressing, still not facing his brother.

"Okay I can help—if you want," Sam offered, timidly.

"No, I can do this by myself," Dean said walking to the door and leaving.

"I know, it's just—I didn't want—"

Dean closed the door not even hearing what Sam was saying.

"To be alone," Sam whispered.

 

x x x

 

Sam sighed looking at the closed door and turned to the table, he got out his new laptop and looked for something to do.

Dean spent the whole day out, that night he came back, sweaty and dirty, he opened the door and Sam looked up, "How was it?" he asked Dean.

"Fine. I'll be pretty busy for a while," Dean answered going to the bathroom to shower. When he was out Sam tried to make a conversation. "Sam, I'm knackered, I worked all day, I just want to sleep alright?" he said, as he laid down turning his back to his brother.

Sam took a deep breath fighting back the tears and left the room, he sat outside and cried. Dean's behavior was hurting him, he felt so alone and Dean seemed not care about it. 'Why is it hurting so much, he questioned in his mind. 'I can't bear him this closed off from me.' His heart ached as he placed his hand on it, sobbing.

 

x x x

 

Dean heard Sam's cries outside and fought back the urge to go and hold him. 'I shouldn't do this. I  **have**  to. But... I can't...' he thought, trying not to listen to Sam out there, but he didn't stop, for a long time. Dean got up and opened the door, "Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Sam didn't look back, he took a deep breath and spoke "I'm—sorry,"

"Thank you!"

Sam got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, Sam just shrugged shaking his head, and kept walking, "Sam you shouldn't go out alone,"

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know," Sam said looking back, and smiling humorless.

"But you know what's out there," Dean insisted.

"I don't care! Why do  **you**  care?" Sam asked brows furrowed, pinching his nose and resting his hands on his hips.

"Because I have to take care of you!"

"Well, you don't have to anymore!" Sam said smirking, shaking his head.

"You're not going out alone Samuel," Dean said firmly.

"Just—leave me alone!" Sam yelled with his hands on his head, and moved the trashcan beside him making it hit the wall.

Both brothers froze looking at each other, Dean just heard Sam whispering "It's back," and Sam dropping on the floor on his knees. He ran to him, holding him tight, rocking their bodies.

"No it's not! It's not Sammy! It's not!" Dean said helpless.

"Let go off me, don't touch me," Sam whispered between his sobs, trying to free himself from Dean's arms hearing him sob too.

"I won't, I won't let go Sammy," Dean said tightening his embrace.

"I'm going to hurt you—I don't want to hurt you!" Sam said, scared.

"You won't! Come on, let's go inside, please," Dean said, pulling Sam up and taking him to their room. He laid Sam on his bed and felt him holding his arm tight.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone—please,” Sam whispered.

"It's okay Sam, I'm not leaving," Dean said trying to find a comfortable position and spooning himself with Sam falling asleep soon after.

 

x x x

 

"Sam, are you asleep?" Dean asked uncertainly, looking at Sam's back.

"No, why?" Sam mumbled.

"I can't sleep," Dean said, smelling Sam’s hair.

Sam turned around and looked at Dean, they were so close, breathing just a bit harder than they normally would.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked with a glimpse in his eyes.

"I'm scared Sam," Dean confessed.

"Of what?"

"Everything... It's been a while, I'm feeling this—and I don't know what to do Sam... I think—I think I'm in love—with you," Dean said, eyes searching for some kind of reaction from Sam.

Sam didn't say anything. Dean touched his cheek with the back on his hand and kissed Sam softly.

"I love you Sam," Dean whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sam asked angrily, making Dean freeze, "Are you crazy?! What the hell are you thinking?! This is disgusting! Get away from me! I'm not a fag! Why did you think I'd fall for you?! You're a man! And my brother! You want to go to hell, fine, but go alone! Shit! You kissed me!" he continued, getting up, and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Sam, no—I—" Dean tried to speak.

"Shut up, Dean! There’s nothing you could say! That was awful and disgusting! You know, I don't want to live like this, having to keep a watch so you won’t make moves on me!" Sam said grabbing his bag and packing his things.

"No Sam, I wouldn't do that!" Dean said getting up and getting closer to Sam.

"Stay away from me!” Sam said stepping back. “I hate this life anyway, and to live with someone like... you," Sam said with a disgusted face, and went back packing.

"No, Sam, please! Don’t leave!" Dean screamed.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up man!" Sam said shaking Dean, waking him up.

"Sam? What the—" Dean asked confused, looking around and finding himself in bed with Sam.

"You were talking in your sleep, saying that I was leaving and all. Then you screamed that was when I woke you up," Sam explained seeing Dean backing off. "What's wrong, Dean? You okay?"

"Fine—I'm fine. Go to sleep," Dean replied coldly, composing himself, and going to the bathroom closing the door. He washed his face and looked at his reflection "What the hell am I doing?" he asked to himself.

When he left the bathroom, Sam had already fallen asleep. Dean didn't go back to sleep, so he spent the whole night watching Sam, deep in thought.

As soon as the sun rose, he changed and went to Bobby's. He didn't come back until the end of the day, on the next night. Sam was worried sick about him, he tried to call his cell phone, but it was off.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, when he saw Dean opening their bedroom door.

"At Bobby's, you know that," Dean answered flatly, not looking at Sam.

"No, I didn't! You didn't come back last night!" Sam asked walking closer to Dean.

"Because I slept over, you could have gone there if you were so worried,"

"I—I didn't think about that," Sam mumbled blushing.

"Gotta shower," Dean said walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Why are you so mad? Is the car that bad to fix?" Sam asked, trying once more to make a conversation.

"No Sam, it's not" Dean replied impatiently.

"Then why are you treating me like that? What did I do?" Sam asked confused.

"You haven’t done anything, for Christ's sake Sam!" Dean spat, trying not to lose his temper.

"Then why?" Sam asked feeling his eyes burn and tears threatening to fall.

"Seriously Sam? If you keep being this needy and clingy I’m going over to Bobby’s alright? I swear to god I’m in no mood for this right now," Dean said, eyes closed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Is that what you want?” Sam asked, voice sounding small. “I asked you last night to be with me, to not leave me alone! I'm scared Dean! And what did you do? You left first thing in the morning, how do you want me to feel?" he asked letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Sam... Come here," Dean said sighing, and opening his arms to hug Sam who threw himself in them, crying hard.

"I don't want to be like them, I don't want to become a psycho and destroy everything I see," Sam wailed.

"I told you, you won't! I won't let you," Dean comforted.

"But you left!" Sam whimpered.

"I just went fix the car. I know, I should have called, sorry for that, but I'm back, aren’t I?"

Sam just nodded.

'I'm not a fag! That was disgusting!' Played in Dean's head, he pushed Sam back as quickly as the thought came in his mind.

"I think we—we should go eat something, alright?" Dean said trying to cover his action.

"Okay," Sam said sniffing, and drying his face.

Dean got Bobby's pick up and they went to a restaurant.

"You know, I think in two months my baby will be done, and we'll be able to leave," Dean said smiling, munching his food.

"Good! Where we're going?" Sam asked smiling.

"Dunno, I have to check the places in the diary—"

"We're still going to hunt?" Sam asked furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, you thought we'd stopped?" Dean asked drinking his beer.

"Of course, Dean—I mean, dad is... you know, I thought we could just—"

"Be back being normal," Dean finished for Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"And what about the demon?" Dean inquired.

"I don't know, I mean, it was dad's fight not ours, so I thought it could be over,"

"But it's not,"

"It isn’t? Do you know something?" Sam asked.

"I don't," Dean said looking away. 'What am I talking about? We could try to live a normal life. Sam would be fine,' he thought.

"Dad said something to you, didn't he? I know he did!" Sam said determinately.

"No, Sam, he didn't. I just think it's not over, alright? It would be this easy," Dean tried to explain.

They kept the conversation once they were back at the motel.

"I know he said he had plans for me, and children like me," Sam said remembering what the demon had said, closing the door.

"Exactly, so we can suppose that it's not over, right?" Dean reasoned.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go back to my place for once, you know, relax a bit," Sam mumbled.

"Really? How? No car! I'm fixing it, remember? And you can’t be alone,"

"Dean, I am not a kid anymore," Sam said annoyed.

"No, you're not, but you’re acting like one," Dean said pointing so Sam and resting his hands on his hips.

"I’m not!" Sam argued.

"Yes you are! What about a couple nights ago?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but you're afraid too!"

"I was afraid because you're afraid!" Dean blurted suddenly, blushing.

"You were?" Sam asked trying to hide his smile.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm going to sleep!" Dean said turning his back to Sam who was smiling at his actions. 'Way to go Dean, you lost the opportunity' Dean thought lying down, and closing his eyes, sighing.

This time, Sam was the one awake in the middle of the night, watching Dean, and smiling. Dean was having a tough night again, he was mumbling things, tossing and turning. Sam sat beside his brother's body and ran his hands though his hair whispering in his ear.

"It's okay Dean, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here,"

He felt Dean's body tense, then relaxing in a calm sleep again, and that went on the whole night.

The next morning Dean woke up with something heavy on him, he saw Sam holding him in his sleep. He almost freaked out; he didn't remember them sleeping together. He tried to move and get up off the bed, but Sam woke up, "Where are you going?" Sam mumbled sleepy.

"Same place as always, what are you doing in my bed?" Dean asked.

"You were having another nightmare so I tried something... different," Sam replied blushing.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, feeling worry take over his mind.

"Nothing—I—I just talked to you—I used to do this with Jessica when she had her nightmares," Sam stuttered feeling his cheeks warming.

"Well, I'm certainly not Jess," Dean said, lifting one brow.

"I know Dean, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help," Sam apologized sadly.

"I don't want your help, okay?" Dean said getting up.

"I said sorry! I'm not going to do this anymore, please stay," Sam pleaded holding Dean’s wrist.

"What?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why you have to go? Why can't you stay? Just for a day—"

"You act like a girl sometimes, you know that?" Dean said annoyed.

"I’m sorry, I just—What can I do so you can stay here just for one day? I spend the whole day alone in this room with nothing to do!" Sam pleaded shamelessly, ignoring Dean’s comment about his behavior. 

"Then why you don't go out?"

"It would be a good idea! But you'd yell at me because I went out! That I shouldn't be around alone!" Sam reminded him.

"Okay Sam,” Dean said sighing, he knew Sam was right. He’d totally freak out if Sam left the motel alone. “I'm staying, alright? We're going to spend the day together, so, now, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"No—I mean—we can go to Bobby's and fix the car. I can help, you know? Or at least I can be around, we could spend some time... together," Sam said blushing again.

"Whatever Sam, go change, " Dean said picking up some clean clothes and changing into them, he opened the door and went to the car.

Ten minutes later, Sam was opening the pick up’s door and entering. At Bobby's, Dean was pretty much busy with the Impala and didn't pay attention to Sam at all. He tried to help, but Dean was so possessive he didn't let him do anything. This went on for 2 weeks, Sam with his laptop watching Dean, and Dean working in his car.

"Dean I think I found something for us to do," Sam said looking up from his computer.

"What?" Dean asked appearing from the other side of the car.

"There's this circus. The Cooper Carnival. It says that some clown killed a family leaving only their daughter alive, she said the police the clown who did that simply vanished in the air," Sam explained.

"Okay," Dean said snorted. "Clowns? C'mon Sam!" he said going back fixing the car.

"I mean it! Come here take a look," Sam said turning the computer to Dean’s direction

"Okay, so you want to investigate clowns, I thought you're afraid of them last time I checked—" Dean said looking at the page Sam was checking.

"I know! But it's work so, we can go check it,"

"Okay, Sam, we'll take a look alright?" Dean said sighing.

The boys changed and went to investigate the circus and the murderers. They talked to the owner which made Dean suspicious of Sam.

"Are you really thinking about not going back to college like you said to him?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I do want to go back to Stanford but, I don't know, I think we should go on with dad's job. I know I changed my mind but, I gave it a lot of thought these past few days. It's just you and me, Dean. We shouldn't be away from each other, and I know you've never lived like I did, and I... I can't go back and live like it was before, not after everything that had happened," Sam confessed.

"Well, it surprises me, you never spoke that much about us, and dad, it's... weird," Dean said.

"Whatever, man, c'mon we have things to do," Sam said walking away.

 

x x x

 

Sam was doing some research while Dean was working on the car again. He looked up and spoke, "Dean, why you don't talk about dad?"

"Because I have nothing to talk about," Dean said shortly.

"You sure? You're acting weird. I mean, I'm trying to do the things that dad would want and you're supposed to want it too, not—not run from it,"

"I'm fine, Sam. I don't need to talk about it,"

Sam insisted, every chance he had, pissing Dean off.

"Sam, I swear to God, if you insist in talk about this I'm going to beat you down, and it won't be pretty!" Dean said angrily.

"Dean I just think you need to talk about it—"

"Enough Sam! I don't want to talk about this!" and with that, Dean left.

 

x x x

 

In the end they solved the case and went back to Bobby's, Dean was determined to fix the Impala as soon as possible and was working like a mad man. For days he and Sam spent their time away from each other. Dean was even sleeping over at Bobby's, then one day Sam appeared, "You're right." he said standing behind Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked stopping work on the car and turning to look at Sam.

"'bout me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing right now it's too little... it's too late. I miss him... and I feel guilty as hell. And I am not alright... Not at all, but... neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work," and with that Sam left, not letting Dean see his tears anymore, he told everything he could, he wasn't going to push Dean anymore.

Dean just stood there. Watching Sam leave. 'I am stupid...' Dean thought. 'I should have done something. I should have done what dad told me. He'd be safe, I'd be safe. We wouldn't suffer anymore... I'm an idiot!' These thoughts went through Dean's mind while he was beating his Impala with an iron bar with all the strength he had, until his arms gave and all he could do was sit down by it and cry his heart out.

 

 

 x x x

 

Finally, the Impala was done. She was smooth, polished, shiny, but it was just the car. Dean and Sam didn't go that well. Both closed themselves in their own world and barely talked to each other. Sam spent all his days locked in the motel room, he didn't shave, his hair was already on his shoulder, the same went to Dean, his hair was a little bit longer, he didn't shave either, and he was thinner.

His nights weren't the best, every time he tried to reach for Sam, his nightmares were worse. Sam always hurt him more and more. He couldn't say what was real anymore.

And Sam, well... Sam cried for days, and then he suddenly stopped. His psychic powers were more constant, he practiced using them regularly, he could now move things easily, and he was angry. Angry because Dean left him alone. Angry because of the many nights he cried afraid of becoming a monster, his powers taking control of him and Dean wasn't there. Angry because Dean didn't answer his phone calls. The voices in his head were convincing him that Dean didn't care about him, that those feelings of being with him was just because he afraid to be alone so soon after their father's death. Sam gave up waiting for his brother and started to pack.

His head ached; he was feeling that pain again.

"Dean?" He said from the bathroom, seeing Dean open their room door.

"Yeah? It's done, we can leave," Dean said coldly.

"Okay, I've packed already," Sam said shortly.

 

x x x

 

_"For Christ's sake turn the sound down!" Sam yelled at Dean who was singing along his AC/DC song, "DEAN?!"_

_"What?" Dean spat turning off the radio._

_"Thank you!"_

_"For what?"_

_"The music... it's too loud!" Sam said rubbing his forehead._

_"Yeah, and so what?"_

_"I'm trying to sleep here!"_

_"The road is boring, and you're not talking!"_

_"I'm trying to sleep! It's a long way, my head hurts, my legs hurt,"_

_"Alright! It's off! Happy now?!"_

_"Why are you so pissed at me? Haven't you fixed your car? Aren't you happy now? If you're having problems, that's okay man, but I have nothing to do with them, alright?!"_

_" **You**  stay here.  **I am**  leaving. Don't call me, I won't come." Dean said leaving._

_"Aaahh,” Sam moaned on his knees, supporting himself with his left arm on the table and touching his head with his right hand._

 

x x x

 

_Dean was on his way back to the motel, convinced that Sam wouldn't talk to him, and he didn't want to deal with it anyhow, not right now, Sam would say too many things to hurt him again. He opened the room door and saw Sam on his knees on the floor, he forgot everything right in that moment and ran to help him._

_"Sam?! Sam, are you alright?!" Dean asked kneeled in front of Sam holding his arms._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry," Sam said angrily trying to stand up ignoring Dean's help, wincing._

_"No, you're not fine! What's wrong?"_

_"What are you doing here?! Why do you care?!"_

_"Because I'm your brother,”_

_"So where have you been all this time?" Sam said leaving the room._

 

x x x

 

Sam spent hours by the lake near the motel. He was bringing the rocks near him, settling into his hands with his powers and throwing them into the lake with all his strength. He was so pissed, how could Dean come back just now and act like nothing had happened, like, he just had left in the morning? He wanted so much to beat him, put all his anger out and yell at him.

When he came back, the room was empty. He showered and finished his packing. He was definitely leaving. He was in the bathroom getting his stuff when he heard the door opening, "Dean?" He called from the bathroom.

"Yeah? It's done, we can leave," Dean said coldly.

"Okay, I've packed already," He said closing his bag and stopping in the middle of his tracks remembering his vision, 'Oh shit!'

Dean was on his way back to the motel, convinced that Sam wouldn't talk to him, and he didn't want to deal with it anyhow, not right now, Sam would say too many things to hurt him again. He opened the room's door and saw Sam on his knees on the floor; he forgot everything right in that moment and ran to help him.

"Sam?! Sam, are you alright?!" Dean asked kneeled in front of Sam holding his arms.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sam said angrily trying to stand up ignoring Dean's help, wincing.

"No, you're not fine! What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?! Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm your brother,”

"So where have you been all this time?" Sam said leaving the room.

 

x x x

 

Sam spent hours at a lake near the motel. He was bringing the rocks near him, settling into his hands with his powers and throwing them into the lake with all his strength. He was so pissed, how could Dean come back just now and act like nothing had happened, like, he just had left in the morning? He wanted so much to beat him, put all his anger out and yell at him.

When he came back, the room was empty. He showered and finished his packing. He was definitely leaving. He was in the bathroom getting his stuff when he heard the door opening, "Dean?" He called from the bathroom.

"Yeah? It's done, we can leave," Dean said coldly.

"Okay, I've packed already," Sam said closing his bag and stopping in the middle of his tracks remembering his vision, 'Oh shit!' he thought.

"I'm ready, let's go," Dean said without look at his brother and walking to the Impala.

After 8 long hours, Dean insisted they keep driving, it was almost 3am. Sam was really tired, trying to sleep but Dean had AC/DC up too loud and was singing along. 'Aw man, it's happening' Sam thought resting his head on the window, closing his eyes and giving a heavy sigh.

"Dean, can you turn the music down? I'm trying to sleep," Sam said, but Dean didn't listen to him, "Dean, please, turn the music down,"

Nothing.

"For Christ's sake turn the sound down!" Sam yelled, "DEAN?!"

"What?" his brother talked turning off the radio.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"The music... it's too loud!"

"Yeah, and so what?"

"I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Yes, but the road is boring and you're not talking!"

"I'm trying to sleep! It's a long way, my head hurts, my legs hurt,”

"Alright! It's off! Happy now?!"

"Why are you so pissed at me? Haven't you fixed your car? Aren't you happy now? If you're having problems, that's okay man, but I have nothing to do with them, alright?!"

Both fell in silence.

"Sorry," Dean said sighing.

Sam just rested his head again on the window and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Dean stopped at another motel. Sam didn't have any idea where they were, he just wanted to sleep. They got their room and Sam didn't bother to take off his clothes, just threw himself on the first bed he saw and fell asleep soon after.

 

x x x

 

_"What do you want Dean? You can't keep me here with you forever! Just let me leave! I want my life back,"_

_"Sam you know we can't! We have to fight that demon!"_

_"But I don't want that anymore! I can't stand to be near you anymore! Do you think I don't see you looking at me, checking me out?! That bugs me, you know!? I don't like this, I don't want this!"_

_"I'm sorry, Sam, I—I won't do that anymore, but don't leave,”_

_"Which part didn't you get? I-don't-want-to-be-here-any-MORE! Get out the way, you're blocking the door!"_

"No Sam!" Dean said waking up from his dream. He immediately looked at the bed besides his and saw Sam sleeping heavy.

"Aw man, won't it ever stop?" Dean groaned rubbing his face "Dad, please help me,"

Sam mumbled something in his sleep but Dean ignored it. 'Things could be simple... I don't want to leave him... I don't want to but... I think he'd be better alone... Dad must have been crazy... this is a big mistake...' Dean thought lying back again. He couldn't go back to sleep, his mind was racing; he had to think about a way to make Sam leave.

On the next morning Dean got up and took Sam's laptop, he was trying to find something to hunt. Half an hour later Sam woke up, "Feeling better?" Dean asked without take his eyes from the computer.

"Yeah... head and legs are thankful... What are you doing?" Sam asked from Dean's back, he was leaned forward near Dean's left ear, his breath made him shiver. "You okay?" Sam asked noticing Dean's reaction.

"Yeah, fine," Dean answered trying to sound casual, "Look, I think I found something... You see... here is some information from a couple of days ago, two people were murdered... "

"And?"

"Well... these two people were decapitated, I think we could at least investigate it... you know?"

"You want us to go check this... uh.. Christina Flennigan's body?"

"Yeah... why not?"

 

x x x

 

"Aw man... I'm going to throw up,"

"You're a chicken,"

"I'm not! This is disgusting!" Dean winced remembering his dreams, "What?!"

"Nothing... well... no pentagram check her mouth,”

"What?! I won't! You do it!"

"No, you do!"

"Whatever" Sam said opening the head's mouth "Dean... give me a bucket,”

"Did you find something?"

"No... I'm gonna throw up" Sam said removing his hands.

"No, no... open it again"

"What?! You really wanna see me throw up?"

"No, no, no! I think I saw something... It's a hole" Dean said lifting the girl's high lip.

"A tooth?" Sam asked when Dean pressured the girl's mouth.

"Sam, it's a fang,”

"Oh well... this change things,”

"Let's go... we have to get more information."

 

x x x

 

The brothers went to a bar where they met Gordon Walker, he was a hunter too, he met their father once, and knew a lot about their family, which made Dean closer to him. Sam didn't like that. Gordon tried to help them to find out how to solve the case, but the Gordon guy, besides a hunter, was also a sadistic psycho, Sam found out what was happening. Gordon was just simply killing the vampires for being vampires, but before kill them, he tortured them. The community in the city was just trying to leave peacefully then he went to talk to Dean about it and ended up arguing with and punching Sam. They went look for Gordon and found the nest. Gordon, who had lied telling them he didn't know where the nest was, was found by the brothers torturing one of them.

The case was solved, and Dean was happy. Next town.

"Dean?" Sam said while Dean drove.

"What?"

"I think we should go see mom,”

"What? Why this now?"

"Dunno... I just... wanted to go alright?"

"It would be better find some information about the demon"

"Okay then you go, leave me there and then we'll meet later okay?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm not asking you to come with me, Dean."

 

_~ At the cemetery ~_

"I think you should keep this,” Sam said trying not to cry putting John's dog tag necklace in his mother's grave. "Love you mom,” he said holding back his tears.

"Sam... I think I found something,” Dean said looking over from the other grave he was standing at.

"What?"

"Angela Mason"

"Well?"

"Well... she was a college student here, and her funeral was 3 days ago."

"So?"

"So? Have you seen around her grave? Is all dead in a perfect circle,”

"Okay, Dean... a hunt? Here?"

"C'mon Sam, I let you bring me here, just give me a credit alright?"

"Fine, fine. Let's see if we can find something"

 

x x x

 

"Okay Dean, we talked with Angela's father and nothing, he was perfectly normal, so I think you're wrong about this one,” Sam said opening the motel's door.

"No, I'm not! Sam you saw that ground! Something's wrong!"

"Alright and the fact you don't talk about dad, or wouldn't come within 10ft from mom's grave was...?"

"This doesn't make sense, there is something going on here!"

"No, there's not! Dean, there's nothing wrong with this girl's death!"

"We'll see,” Dean said leaving.

 

x x x

 

"Where have you been?" Sam asked when Dean came back.

"Well... I went to check Angela Mason"

"And?"

"Well... besides the fact she was dead, and her boyfriend killed himself last night cutting his throat and before that, he was seeing Angela everywhere... well... nothing... everything is perfectly normal,”

"Okay, okay... Sorry... You're right,"

"Well... let's see what we can find out more," Dean said sitting on the bed opening a notebook.

"Wait a minute... you stole her diary?"

"Yeah... why?"

"You must be kidding,”

"Hey! We need to get information! You see... I also found the name of her best friend in this world!"

"You're such a jerk,"

"And you're such a girl!"

 

x x x

 

"Okay... so this Neil guy thought it was funny play with dead things and transformed Angela in a zombie?" Sam talked while Dean dug at Angela's grave.

"Yeah... he should learn not to play with dead things... Shit!"

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Where's her body?!" Dean asked opening her coffin.

"You're kidding right?!"

"No goddamnit!"

"Okay, we'll think about something to bring her here."

 

x x x

 

"Why I always have to take these parts? I hate to be the bait!"

"Shut up and go wander around!"

Sam heard noises in the middle of the trees, when he looked back Angela was there running to get him, he fell over but Dean got him and shot her till she fell in her grave.

"What is dead should stay dead."

 

x x x

 

Dean was driving again, the sun was rising. Since the night before he's been thinking about the things he said, the way he acted with Sam, and stopped the car, he got out and leaned back in the front of it.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked approaching.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting... And for dad... He was your father too... And it's my fault he died,”

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're thinking, I've been thinking myself. You don't have to be a genius to understand what happened. Back there at the hospital, I made a total recovery. It was a miracle, and then five minutes later, dad is dead and the Colt is gone. And don't tell it doesn't have any connection, I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how everything happened, but... Dad is dead... and it's was my fault."

"We're not sure about this."

"Sam—"

"You and dad are the most important people in my life and now,”

"I should've never come back, Sam. It wasn't natural, and now... look what happened,” Dean was crying hard, "I was dead, I should've stayed dead... You wanted to know how I was feeling. This is it. Now tell me... What would you possibly say to make things alright?"

Sam was silent, looking down. Dean nodded and turned to get into the car, when he felt Sam holding the back of his coat with his head down. Sam turned him around and held him tight. When they pulled apart Sam rested his forehead on Dean's sighing.

"If you'd gone, I'd die... I wouldn't be living with dad... you know that... and I'd be alone with...  **this**... inside of me... I'd die, Dean,” Sam said kissing his brother.

Dean was so shocked that his mind didn't process the information at first, and when it did, his body was already responding Sam's kiss, hearing his brother groan in his mouth.

"I love you Dean, I don't want to see you hurt anymore... it's killing me seeing you like this,” Sam whispered breaking the kiss.

"S—Sam... wha—what was that?" Dean whispered back.

"I—I don't know, I just felt like doing it—You mad, aren't you?" Sam aked afraid of Dean's reaction.

Dean winced hearing Sam's voice, 'I'm not a fag... not a fag... that was disgusting!' he remembered pushing Sam away.

"Dean, I'm sorry!"

"Just get in the car," Dean said coldly.

 

x x x

 

'He called me a fag... he said he didn't want this, the why he kissed me?!... It was so... so... good... he tasted... sweet... Shit! I shouldn't be thinking like that! No!... I  **should**  be thinking like that... Dad said it'd save Sam but... he doesn't want it... what if... yeah... it's for his good...' Dean thought turning the car when he saw the sign indicating California's direction.

"California?!" Sam asked confused, but Dean didn't say a word.

He drove 12h straight, ignoring Sam's suggestions to stop and try to find out what Dean was planning. He stopped at Sam's old place in Stanford, got out the car and got Sam's bags from the trunk handing him them.

"Why are we here? I thought you'd want to go hunting,”

"And I will" Dean finally said coldly.

"Then why—"

" **You**  stay here.  **I am**  leaving. Don't call me, I won't come." Dean said leaving without look back and ignoring Sam's callings.

"I've done it. I'm sorry dad... I can't do this... He'll be fine... I know he will" Dean said wiping his tears.

His phone rang, it was Sam, he ignored it. When it stopped ringing, he turned his cell off.

"Bastard!" Sam mumbled when he tried once again calling Dean's phone and reached his voice mail.

 

x x x

 

6 months had passed and Dean had no news about the demon. Two months since Sam's last tries of calling and messages in his voice mail, asking him to come back, that he was sorry, and that he loved him.

Dean changed in many ways, he let his hair grow right above his eyes, his body was more built, his eyes were colder. He was colder. Dean started his hunting with Gordon Walker, they drove around the country and their fame grew and spread in the hunting world.

The truth was, Dean never stopped thinking about Sam. He fought with the urge to call him, and go to Stanford, he missed Sam badly... and to not suffer anymore he put all his feelings in his hunting.

Sam changed also, he cut his hair, was sporting a goatee, and he was thinner... and alone.

He tried for 4 months call Dean desperately. He called every day, 3 times a day, but Dean never answered his calls, he also left messages with no return, and every day that little voice in his head insisted that Dean didn't care about him anymore, that he should live without his brother.

"Dean... hi... it's me again... this is my last message... I'm sure that these 4 months showed me you don't care about me anymore, and you really won't come back to me... I... I love you... you know that?" Sam smirked, "Of course you do... I said that a thousand times in my other messages... well... if you listened to them... and... I miss you like crazy, man... I wish you could talk to me... Just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what happened... that I regret all my actions... well, I don't but I do at the same time... If I wouldn't have kissed you, you'd be with me now... uh, nevermind... I'm just trying to say that... I'm  **really**  sorry and that I'm moving on. I waited as long as I could, as long as my heart could, and for my own sanity I have to let you go, let this feeling go. I won't bother you anymore." Sam said crying hard. He gave a long sigh, "Goodbye Dean" Sam finally said controlling his cries and hanging up.

As soon as he did it his head started to hurt.

"I'm Michael, hi," a tall guy said smiling shaking hands "I live near here, at Main St., # 27."

"Shit!" Sam hissed holding his head, "I hate this," he took an aspirin and went to bed, on the next day he'd be back at Stanford.

_"Sam, Sam... what are you doing here? It's not your place, you don't belong here, you're special. You have a great gift and you don't use it. You could have anything you want, just let me show you how—"_

"Oh God!" Sam said waking up. He looked at the clock, it was almost 7am, he should get ready for college. He rubbed his face and remembered the voice in his head, "So, I have a great gift?... I thought I was cursed,” he said smirking.

Sam was lost in thoughts walking to his college when he bumped in someone, "Man, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" He said taking the guy's books on the ground.

"It's okay, thanks!" The guy said "I'm Michael, hi,” a tall guy said smiling shaking hands "I live near here, at Main St., # 27. I'm new here at Stanford."

"Hi Michael, I'm Sam. Welcome. Sorry for your books,"

"Nah, that's okay,"

Sam could swear the guy didn't move his mouth saying that. Michael just smiled and turned with a glimpse in his eyes leaving. 'What the f-' Sam thought shaking his head walking to his classes.

 

x x x

 

Weeks had passed and everyday Sam would meet Michael at the college entrance, theirs 'hi's' and 'hello's' became a friendship, they found out common friends as Michael joined the Basketball team that Sam once was in it

"So Sam, we could go out tomorrow, I won't go to Sacramento to visit my girlfriend,"

"Yeah... that'd be good... it's been a long time. I don't go out, I need to see people... by the way, how's Anna?"

"She's fine... I guess... We had an argument, that's why I'm not going to see her... I want her to think about what happened"

"I understand... I know how these things are,” Sam said quietly.

"Aw man... I'm sorry... I didn't want to bring your memories—"

"It's okay, it's been a long time,"

"Did you get any news from—"

"My brother didn't answer,”

"Sam... look... I know it's none of my business, I don't even know what happened but you have to let your brother go... just move on, he doesn't want to talk to you, I know he's your family but... if he wanted talk to you he'd done it already... it's been 4 months!"

"I know Mike, but I know my brother... he's just... pissed," Sam said sighing remembering his last message.

"Okay, it's your family business,”

"Uh huh... well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Sam said reaching the gate of his house.

"Alright! See you tomorrow," Michael said smiling as he kept walking.

Sam noticed again the glimpse in his eyes, 'it must be the light...' he thought.

On the next night they went to a club with the basketball team, when both friends were leaving the club, Michael suddenly stay behind, when Sam turns to look at him he saw his friend on one knee holding his head wincing, then Sam felt that pain again.

_"Michael?" a pale blonde girl weakly called. Sam noticed that she was hanging on the ceiling, blood in her stomach, then the fire took the place..._

"Ah! No!" Sam screamed.

"Sam?! Sam? You saw that too?" Michael said trying to reach Sam's arm wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, Michael you're—you're like me!" Sam exclaimed "Mike, listen to me, Anna is in danger! We have to go see her! And if we don't do anything she'll die!"

"You kidding right?"

"No Michael, I'm not! We have to go to Sacramento right now!"

"Okay but, I've got no car!"

"We'll rent one don't worry! Let's go!"

 

x x x

 

"I hope we can make it in time," Sam said driving as fast as he could.

"Me too... okay, turn left right ahead, then the 3rd on your right, it's the 5th house on your right,"

Sam barely stopped the car and raced into the house followed by Michael, "Where are her parents?"

"Traveling, they'll be back next week!" Sam said racing up the stairs with Michael following right behind.

As soon as Sam reached for Anna's room, he just had the time to see her on the ceiling then he blacked out.

 

x x x

 

"Sam?! Sam?!"

Sam heard someone calling him. He heard sirens and opened his eyes suddenly sitting himself "Anna!" he screamed.

"Sam! Sam!" Michael called again touching his shoulders, when Sam looked at his side he saw Michael crying and firemen around the house.

"Mike?! How's Anna? You saved her? Is she okay?!"

"No Sam... she—she—when I reached the room, I just had time to take you out... she's—she's,”

'I swear to God that I'm going to kill this demon!' Sam thought holding Michael "I'm sorry man... really,” Sam said still holding his friend.

"It's okay, Sam,” Michael said sniffing in Sam's ear, hiding his smile and his yellow eyes.

"C'mon Mike... let's go home... you need to rest,” Sam said to his friend when they were alone in front of the house.

 

x x x

 

A week passed and Sam didn't see Michael at college, worried he went to his place, "Mike? It's me, Sam... you there?" Sam called knocking.

He waited a few seconds when the door was opened, "Hi Sam,” Michael said sadly.

"Hey man, I was worried, you haven't been in class,"

"I know, I don't feel like going right now... Come on in, have a seat," Michael invited, opening the door

"Mike, I need to talk to you, I know you're still sad but it's important,”

"Okay, what is it?"

"How—How long have you been having these visions?"

"For almost a year, I guess... It bothers me, I didn't know what they meant till Anna... But why you're asking?"

"It's okay, so... do you only have visions or you...?"

"I—I can move things too... sometimes... if I concentrate, I can move them,”

"Oh God,” Sam said rubbing his knees.

"But why you're asking?"

"Because I can move too, besides the visions... Mike, you have to be careful, no one must know about this,"

"Of course! They'd call me a freak!"

"It's not that... it's because of,”

 _"Of what?"_ A voice in Sam's head spoke, he looked at Michael and saw him looking back.

"Did you just—"

"Yeah, I found out this a couple of weeks ago... that's why Anna and I had a fight,”

"So if we're so alike, then I can too,”

"Yeah... maybe—I mean, if you think hard about something maybe...  _like this,_ "

"Okay" Sam said looking straight at Michael,  _"Yeah, I can hear you,"_

"Wow!"

_"See? It's not that hard, try again"_

_"Man, this is weird"_

_"I know, but it's cool, isn't it?"_

"Ha ha! I liked that!" Sam laughed.

_"Just talk like this, practice!"_

_"Okay,"_  Sam 'said' straitening himself on the sofa.

_"Just try to act normal"_

_"Okay,"_

Both boys spent the rest of the day talking in their minds, then Sam heard something,  _"He doesn't care about him,"_

"What did you said?" Sam asked turning to look at Michael.

"I didn't say anything,”

"Yes you did, something like, he doesn't care about him."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah man, you spoke it."

"I didn't... I was just thinking about you and your brother, just that,”

_"He could forget him, things would be easier."_

"How do you know it'd be easier?"

"Man this is scaring me,”

"Why would things be easier?!"

"Easier for you man! You wouldn't be worried and sad all the time."

"Oh... So you think I'm always sad?"

"I do... you're always thoughtful... I never talked about it because I didn't want to sound nosy but... It's not helping you think about your brother, forget him, Sam,”

"I forgot about him already."

"You're not... you were thinking about you brother for the last couple of hours."

"You read my mind all this time?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Okay, enough... I need to crash... My head is hurts," Sam said blushing and yawning.

"You can sleep over, you know that?"

"K, the sofa is mine!"

"It's all yours! I got my bed!" Michael said laughing.

 

x x x

 

"I can make you feel better... let me help you,” The voice in Sam's head spoke to him in his sleep.

"How you're going to help me?" Sam asked.

"Let me take care of you."

"But who are you?"

"The best thing you could have."

"And why you want take care of me?"

"Because you mean  **a lot**  to me... Sammy."

"Okay, what can you do to help me?"

"Just give me yourself, and forget your brother...  **forever** ,”

"Yes,”

 "You're more powerful than you think you are Sam, and with me you'll be greater, you'll conquer everything." the voice spoke.

"But how am I going to do this?"

"I'll help you, I've told you. You won't be alone, I won't leave you like your brother did when you needed him the most. I'll be your family and everything you need."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, but you have to be loyal to me, you promise me that?"

"… I promise you…"

"That's good  **son** , that's good… You'll do a few things for me. I'll give you the instructions… when the right time comes I'll ask you to prove to me you loyalty."

"You have my word."

"I believe you  **son** , but now, you must wake up, you have a mission."

"Yes sir."

And with that Sam woke up, finding Michael sitting in front of him, smiling, his eyes were yellow and shiny.

"You sleep too much!"

"Sorry… I was… I don't…know…" Sam said still confused.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go. You got a mission"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"To find the others."

 

x x x

 

"Jesus Christ!" Dean exclaimed looking at his laptop.

"What?!" Gordon asked.

"Look at this! Son of a bitch!"

"Fuck! He burnt 3 houses in one night killing the whole family and one in the other night!" Gordon said reading.

"That's not the worse part…"

"Then what is it?"

"Look where the murderers happened."

"… California?" Gordon asked confused.

"Sam is in California"

"Shit!"

"I need to go over there, I need to find Sam!"

"We're going to California?! We're gonna fight this demon?"

"No Gordon,  **I**  am going to California, and  **I**  am going to fight this fucking demon."

"Are you crazy? You're not going over there alone! I'm going with you! Do you wanna die?"

"I'm not afraid Gordon, I don't care anymore, but what about you? Do  **you**  want to die? I don't think so… He'll kill you before you think call for help, and he'll do it easily."

"You sound and act like your father."

"Because he knew what he was doing, same as I know, so, you stay. I leave." Dean said packing fast, and then driving his away in his Impala.

 

x x x

 

"Burn them."

"Yes father," Sam said getting the fireball in Michael hand and setting fire to the house.

"Don't be afraid child, we'll take care of you now," Michael said touching the 16yr. old girl's cheek, leaving the house with her and Sam on his side, "Son?"

"Yes father?"

"Is he near?"

"Yes sir, he's on his way," Sam said closing his eyes.

"Nice," Michael smiled "We must rest for now, tomorrow night, will be a long night. Tomorrow I'll have my seven angels beside me."

On the next night, they got the last of the children, they burnt the first house, and then the second one. Michael was outside looking at the 1st floor window, waiting for Sam and the boy, when they were at the dark door Michael spoke.

"Now, my plan will be in practice, the time you prove your loyalty to me has come."

"Don't bother," Dean said from behind Michael's back, who turned around smiling.

"Dean Winchester… you have no idea how much I've waited for this moment… Oh! By the way, daddy says hi!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed pointing his gun ready to shoot.

"Oh… don't bother… this won't work… the Colt is with me, as you already know… and besides that… I have plans for tonight… I want to… have fun…" And then turning to Sam he spoke "Son, this is your test to prove your love… kill him."

"Yes father."

The fire took control of the whole house, Dean was in shock when it illuminated the person who spoke from the doorway behind the demon.

"SAM?!"

"Prove to me son, kill him... Remember all the things he said, and made you go through. All the pain you didn't need to feel."

"What is this shit?! Sam, what are you-" But Dean couldn't finish, he'd been thrown against the Impala.

"Yes son, make me happy, show him your anger, he must suffer, he deserves to suffer."

Dean felt his belly heavy and then he was spitting blood filled in pain.

"Shit! Argh! Sam! Stop it! SAM!"

"He won't stop until I'll tell him to,”

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you! SAM! Sam, please, stop it! Stop!" Dean yelled with all his strength the he felt his belly soften, when he looked to his side, Sam was on his knees holding his head with both hands.

"Don't stop! Kill him! I want so see him die by your hands! He didn't care about you, he left you here, all alone!"

"Father… I-" Sam tried to speak, wincing.

"Forget it son, don't worry… You don't have to do it anymore, but I want something else," Michael smiled  _"Take off his necklace, and destroy it!"_

"Yes sir" and with a movement of his right hand and his mind Sam took off Dean's necklace and burnt it.

"NO! Sam!? Why...did you do this?"

"I... I want you dead,”

"Why?!"

"Because you left me... You left me in the moment I needed you most! I cried for you! I called you so many times I lost the count! And you... left!  **He**  helped me,  **he**  was by my side! He taught me to control my powers and deal with them!" he said pointing to Michael.

"And you became what you fear most! You became that psycho freak you didn't want to be!"

"I'm not a psycho!" Sam screamed lifting Dean up on the ground throwing him against it, making him spit blood.

"I had too! If we stayed together we- I'd mess your life! I'd ruin it!"

"Why?"

Dean didn't answer, he didn't have courage to do that.

"You see? You don't have an answer to me! You're lying to me!" Sam said moving near Dean.

"No Sammy, let me," Michael said touching Sam's shoulder, "You did enough. I want the pleasure of killing him, and taking his soul."

"No! Sam! No please! Stop him! He's going to do to me what he did with dad!" Dean shouted, he didn't have any strength to raise himself anymore.

"And I want tha-AH!" Sam screamed falling on his knees, his head ached again...

Michael was laughing like a freak, he had Dean's lifeless body in his left hand. Dean's eyes were opened still in fear, staring at him. Sam, was on the ground, bloody, his blood was everywhere.

"You promised me, you'd take care of me,” he whispered to Michael.

"And I will, in hell. You'll be with you father and beloved brother!" Michael said with an evil smile.

"Liar,”

"Die"

 "Sam?"

"Sam?" Dean spoke with his eyes closed. He and Sam fell asleep fully clothed holding each other.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere," Sam said smiling.

"What?"

"I asked to a friend of mine at college to borrow me his camp house, then I brought you here, I cleaned you up, and you slept for two days."

"Two days? We've been here for two days?"

"Yup... You're pretty hurt Dean... I wanted you to rest, and I want us to have some time to talk... I thought about taking you to the hospital, but if you'd wake up there you'd kill me!"

"Yeah... I would" Dean said smiling and touching Sam's neck and chin. "I want to kiss you,” He whispered taking Sam's mouth in his.

They got into the kiss, each tongue exploring their mouths, slowly. Dean sighed, and used his hands to explore Sam's body, trying to take Sam's clothes mumbling "Too much clothes," between the kiss. He managed take off the shirt and touching Sam's chest, his fingers on his nipples, making Sam groan in his mouth.

Sam was having a serious problem with breathing, feeling Dean's hand's on his chest, he broke the kiss nuzzling his neck hearing Dean moan and shudder, "You like that?" Sam asked wickedly.

"Yeah," Dean said panting, Sam taking Dean's shirt off. Dean was on top of him, kissing his neck, collarbone and chest rubbing his goatee and making sure to listen, Dean hearing him moan and feeling him shuddering.

"Sam,” Dean moaned.

"Yes?"

"Don't-ah,” Dean moaned once again feeling his cock harden.

"Don't what? You said you liked it?" Sam teased once again rubbing his cock, already hard, on Dean's - making him gasp.

"Sam... Sammy... You... You should stop,” Dean stuttered pulling Sam for a kiss.

"Why?" Sam whispered.

"Be-because if-if we-we keep do-doing this I-I don't know if-if I'll s-stop."

"You don't want it?"

"I do Sammy!" Dean said kissing him again "But you said you wanted to take it slow... I'm-I'm trying here,”

"K... you're right... I said that,” Sam said sadly.

"I don't want you to regret anything, okay?" Dean said looking Sam in the eye and holding his face in his hands.

Sam just nodded.

"Hey... it doesn't mean that we have to cut the kissing part" Dean spoke again grinning and winking, making Sam smile and kiss him.

 

x x x

 

They were so into the kiss that they broke away just as they heard Dean stomach growl.

"Shit! I forgot to make you something to eat!" Sam said jumping off the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Slow down! Chill out man! I'm not gonna die because of it!"

In the kitchen

"What did you get for us?" Dean asked opening the fridge, "Ew! Healthy food! Jesus!" He said making face.

"Yup! Healthy food! You need it!"

"No coffee?"

"No coffee,”

"No bacon?"

"Nope, no bacon,”

"Sam!" Dean whined.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"But I like those,” Dean pouted.

"Oh God... you could have eased on me, couldn't you?" Sam said getting some oranges to prepare the juice.

"Hey!"

"What?! Stop complaining! You sound like me!"

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked, his tone disbelieving.

"You say I'm always complaining, so... you're sounding like me! Dork! Ouch! Don't hit me!" Sam said when Dean slapped him on the head.

"Just shut up and make the food! Man, you complain a lot!" Dean said sitting at the table.

"What? You're not going to help?"

"I'm sick! You have to please me!"

"Yeah but not be the housemaid!"

Dean stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine!"

 

x x x

 

"Sam, that was delicious!" Dean said finishing his plate and juice.

"Yeah... It was,” Sam said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The plates."

"What?!"

"I have to wash them... I'm trying to find courage!"

"Definitely, you're the housemaid," Dean said laughing.

"Of course I am! If I asked you now, would you wash them?"

"Of course not!"

"See?"

"You're the housemaid!"

"Fuck it!" Sam said turning on the water and washing the dishes.

"I was joking silly boy! Let me, I'll wash the dishes."

Sam was at the table, watching Dean, they were both only in shorts. Sam had the full view of Dean's back, he felt the budge in his shorts. He got up and walked to Dean, he pressed his hardening cock against his ass and kissed his right shoulder.

"Jesus!" Dean groaned almost letting the plate fall, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing... just... kissing... your... back,” Sam said planting kisses on Dean's back, and listening to him sigh.

"Okay, I'm not going to disturb, so get back to work!" Sam said smiling and sitting again at the table.

"Bastard," Dean muttered finishing wash the dishes.

"Dean?" Sam spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say what the other way to fight the demon is."

"Sam... I... I don't want to talk about it right now... okay?" Dean said nervous.

"But Dean, what it he finds us?"

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know, he's planning something."

"But-"

"Sam... we're fine, okay? That's all that matters, let's just stay here... like this...alright?" Dean said kneeling in front of Sam and kissing him.

"Okay... okay." Sam nodded.

 

 

The brothers spend their days just chilling out, the camp house had a lake near it, so they used it going there and enjoying the water and the weather. Dean's wounds were healing fine and fast, they talked a lot, but never spoke about the demon, that was something they wanted to forget, at least for a while.

Since their last talk on bed, Dean and Sam just laid kissing, hugging, cuddling and caressing each other, nothing more. Dean was waiting for Sam's first moves to go further, he really needed Sam, but waited. A week later, they were at the lake sunbathing when Dean felt Sam's hand on his chest, he already knew what Sam wanted. He opened his eyes and saw Sam on his stomach, his fingers on his chest, playing with his stomach.

"You're here?" Dean asked with a huskily voice.

"Hm? Yeah... just... looking... at you,” Sam said kissing his belly going up to his nipples.

"Something you're interested in?" Dean asked, Sam's fingers, tickling his belly.

"You bet" Sam said biting the left nipple hearing Dean moan.

Dean was trying to control himself but his cock didn't let him and he bucked a little his hips in the air. "Sam,” he whispered closing his eyes, when he opened them he almost came. Sam was sucking, biting and licking his nipples and playing with his own erection, moaning. "Shit Sam!" Dean said holding his cock and stroking it, but Sam stopped him slapping his hand and whispering in his ear, "It's mine, and I want to play with it," grabbing Dean's cock and stroking it. Dean moaned loud rolling his eyes and closing them, "Sam! Oh my... Please don't! Don't tease me like that,”

"Why not?" Sam asked sensuously.

"Be-because you said you wanted to-"

"But now I want more."

"Oh-God!" Dean moaned bucking his hips fast.

Sam kissed his chest down feeling Dean's pre cum in his hand, he played with his balls and back to his cock.

"Sam, for God's sake, don't do this! I'm gonna... I'm gonna,”

"Cum Dean... cum for me,” Sam whispered in his ear hearing Dean moan out loud cumming in his hand.

Sam kissed him hard, still stroking Dean's cock feeling him still buck his hips. Sam broke the kiss and put one of his fingers with cum in his mouth sucking it, tasting Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean said grabbing Sam's hair and pulling for a passionate kiss, tasting himself in Sam's mouth. Both were groaning, Sam was on top of Dean who was caressing and griping Sam's back and butt, pressuring their cocks together and rubbing them, Sam's moan was almost a scream of pleasure releasing his cum on their stomach.

They kissed again like it was the only thing that could keep them alive, when they broke apart, panting, Dean, spoke with eyes wide open "What has gotten in you?"

"I'm hungry,” Sam said with lust in his eyes, rocking their bodies.

"Holly Mary, Sam!" Dean said kissing his brother again, "I-I need to... I need to,” Dean tried to speak but only pushing Sam aside and walking to the lake, he washed his face and his body, trying to control himself. Sam joined him and cleaned himself as well. They cleaned themselves and went back to the house.

"Dean, I need to buy more food, so, I'll go to town and I'll be back in a few okay?"

"Okay"

Sam changed and got the Impala, he bought all the things they need, and drove back home, when he was close he felt something wrong. The house was dark and silent.

"Dean?" He called opening the door, "Dean, you're at home?"

Sam put the bags on the table and checked the bathroom, empty. He opened their room's door, empty too. He walked to the lake, and let out a cry in horror, Dean was lying on the ground, blooded with his eyes closed.

"DEAN!" He screamed running to his brother shaking him.

"Sam... leave... now,” Dean managed to say opening his eyes.

"What happened, Dean?!"

"He-He's here,”

"You want him, Sam?"

Sam turned around and saw Michael's figure walking in their direction, "You son of a bitch!"

"Manners little Winchester," Michael said smiling "Do you really want him? I can let you have him... but you will when you know the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what your big brother over there has been hiding from you... He never mentioned anything that your father asked him to do before?"

"Kind of,” Sam said suspicious looking at Dean and Michael.

"Sam... don't listen to him!" Dean tried to yell.

"What is it?" Sam asked Michael.

"Oh... you're so in love... I don't want to mess it up," Michael said sarcastically "But I see you want to know it so much, don't you?"

"Tell me you bastard!"

"Do you think that your precious Dean loves you so that much?"

"What?"

"Sam! No! Please don't listen to him! Please!" Dean said desperately.

"Sammy... Sammy" Michael chanted "John knew the other way to protect you from me... and he asked your brother to do it... I see he made it well... or at least he's trying, or I wouldn't be touching you right now," Michael spoke touching Sam's face. He winced and pulled away.

"Speak up!" Sam demanded.

"The other way for you to be safe... is both falling in love with each other and,” Michael whispered in Sam's ear, leaving him wide-eyed breathing hard.

"You're lying!"

"Then ask your brother," He said smiling wickedly.

Sam turned to Dean, walking near him, "Is it true, Dean? What he said is true?"

Dean didn't answer. He closed his eyes and turned his face so Sam could not see him, he couldn't say it... In fact it was true but things changed, Sam didn't have to know that.

"Answer me, Dean! Is it true?" Sam was speaking louder this time.

"Yes Sammy... it's... it's true,” Dean whispered weakly.

"You... You bastard! How could you dean?! You made me trust you again!"

"Sam, please... I can explain,” Dean said trying to stand up.

"No! I don't want to listen to you anymore! What else you'd hide from me too? Or lie?"

"Nothing! Nothing more! I thought... I thought it was useless at this point telling you!"

"Useless? Since when something like that is useless?"

"Okay children! That's enough, and besides, I have some work to do here!" Michael said clapping his hand and smiling.

"You don't have nothing to do here anymore! And you will die!" Dean yelled.

"Oh really? I thought it was you who was about to die? " Michael said pulling Dean with his powers and struggling his throat.

"DEAN!"

"What Sammy? After all you listened here you still want to save him? Is he worthy?"

"You have nothing to do with us!"

"With both of you, no, I don't really, but with you, I do... This pretty face is just for entertainment," He said caressing his face and having his own being spit by Dean, "I really hate to do this now Dean, but you deserve it!" Michael said punching Dean hard. Blood running down him mouth, eyes rolling.

"Stop it!" Sam said running to Michael and hitting him in the face, making him fall on the ground with Sam on top of him, punching him over and over.

"It's worthless kid, you don't have the Colt!" Michael finally said winking and vanishing.

Sam stayed there, on his knees, crying.

"Sammy-"

"Don't touch me!" Sam yelled when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, please listen to me-"

"I won't, I don't want to. I want you out. Now."

"No Sam, you don't mean that. You don't want it,”

"I do. Out." Sam said coldly.

"Sam, please, please, please just listen to me, that's all I ask. I promise you I'll leave when I finish," Dean pleaded.

"Don't you understand that I don't want to listen to your lies?"

"I won't lie, I promise!"

"You promise? You promise? You want me to laugh?" Sam smirked looking at his brother.

"You can't say that! Since we've been together I haven't lied to you! That was the only thing I kept from you!"

"And that was important, Dean"

"I know! I know!" Dean exasperate, "But when I woke up I listened to you, didn't I? Even not believing in you anymore, but I listened, so please, just let me explain-Sam?" Dean suddenly was wide-eyed holding his stomach.

"What? What is it, Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"I... I... I think I'm gonna-" Dean fainted.

Sam was fast and held his brother, "Dean?! Dean?! Oh shit!" Sam cursed when he saw the black wound in Dean's belly. 'Michael must have beaten him all to hell'.

Sam took his brother into the house as fast as he could and took off his clothes to take a better look at the mark. It was a bad one. Throughout the night Dean had a fever, even though Sam was mad at him, didn't leave his side all night. Dean was moaning and raving. He was pleading for Sam not to leave him, that he loved him, that he did everything for him. Sam was confused... he was disoriented, and didn't know what to think about everything. He loved Dean that was a fact, but... what about Dean? Did he really love him? Could he believe him?

The sun rose, Sam was still thinking about all this when he opened his eyes, "Sam?" he whispered weakly.

"Feeling better?" Sam's voice was cold.

"My stomach hurts…"

"It'll get better."

"Don't be mad at me," Dean was speaking like a child, almost crying.

"I'm trying, Dean. I really am. I thought about everything the whole night, and to tell you the truth... I still don't know what to think,”

"I love you Sam-"

"No. Don't," Sam said closing his eyes to keep from crying. Dean gulped and started to speak,

"The day dad died... he asked you to get him coffee,” Sam kept his eyes closed, remembering that day, "He asked me to take care of you once again... I told him, of course I'd take care of you, then... he leaned toward me and whispered that the only way to keep you safe from that demon was-"

"Falling in love with each other, I already know that."

Dean sighed, "Not only fall in love, but we had to... we had to... make... love... I didn't say anything, I thought that dad was finally crazy and... he just left and... died... Then... right after his burial we had that fight and I said for you to leave, you were outside-"

"I remember that, Dean. I remember everything. Every word," Sam said, not holding back his tears.

"I was despaired because when I sent you away, I had this dream about Dad... He said he didn't have much time, that he wouldn't come anymore, and reminded me what he asked. He told me that we really needed that, and told me to wake up and go find you. I did, and I was despaired because I didn't know where you were, and I was scared to death that the demon could have found you and... Then you were there, outside. When I held you... Sam I realized that I was in love with you already... and had been for a long time. But I couldn't accept that... It was something disgusting Sam... I couldn't do that to you... I couldn't make you-"

"Like men?"

"Yeah,”

"Dean... there's too many things you don't know about me,”

"I know, Sam... you never spoke that much,” Dean said smiling a little.

"Then you couldn't make me like men,”

Dean nodded, "That's why I pulled away, that's why I was so absent. And that... demon... was in my head every day, every single day... telling me that... that I was a fag,” Dean stopped speaking, his last words were a choke, "He was you! In my nightmares, it was you telling me that I was a fag! That I was disgusting! And then Sam... you kissed me... God I wanted it so much that I was shocked when you did it, but then you were in my head again... calling me fag... That's why I left... I was scared and confused... I thought-I don't know Sam... All I know is that when I saw you killing those people I freaked out, it couldn't be you, not you... not my Sammy... I did kiss you in the kitchen, but it wasn't because of what Dad said but because I love you, I wanted to,” Dean said sitting on the bed reaching for Sam's hand, which he pulled away.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me,” Sam said still crying.

Dean was crying as well, "Sam,” Dean whispered shocked with Sam's action. "I didn't tell you, because you kissed me back! Because you forgave me! Because you wanted me with you again, I'd just say that if the things got worse, if the demon came back again, I would explain that to you. But why now? Why rush things? We're doing so well Sam... we were trusting each other again!"

"And you failed!" Sam exasperate standing up, "You failed, Dean"

"No! Sam... Didn't you understand anything I've said?"

"I did, Dean."

"No you didn't! You still act like I was forced to fall in love with you, and I'm trying to tell that I wasn't! I love you! I love you! I know you know I never spoken like this before, but I'm afraid Sam! I don't wanna lose you... not to that thing! And I don't want you to die!"

"And we still don't have the Colt,”

"It doesn't matter! We can think about that later! Now we have to keep you safe!"

"So now you want to fuck me?" Sam smirked. "After all you said-"

"I want to make love to you... but only if you want,” Dean said reaching again to Sam's hand.

Sam looked at it, unsure, and looked at Dean, his tears insisting to fall, "Please?" Dean pleaded. Sam took his hand and Dean pulled him to a hug, both were crying hard, "I don't want you to leave, Dean... I love you too much to let you go,” Sam chocked.

"What are we going to do if that bastard comes back?" Sam asked when they were both calmed down, Sam spooned against Dean and was caressing his stomach.

"I don't know Sammy... All I know is that I don't wanna rush anything with you," Dean said holding Sam's hand and kissing it.

"Who said you're rushing?" Sam asked turning Dean's head to face him and smiled.

The first kiss was tender, Sam just brushed his lips on Dean's hearing him sigh. Dean turned around so he could face Sam and entwined their legs.

"He hurt you so much,” Sam whispered touching lightly Dean's stomach.

"It'll get better... don't worry,” Dean answered caressing Sam's cheek and kissing him, biting his lower lip and licking it.

"Mm... that's good…" Sam sighed kissing him back caressing his back up and down hearing Dean groan in his mouth.

It was a slow kiss, like Sam wanted to know every inch of Dean's lips, he sucked his tongue, his lower lip. Dean felt his brother's cock hardening and pulled him closer by his hips. Sam's cock was hard as soon as Dean pressed his erection against him.

"I want you, Dean... Make love to me,” he whispered in Dean's ear nibbling his earlobe.

"I want you too." Dean moaned low.

"I don't want to hurt your stomach,”

"I'll deal with it later," Dean said kissing Sam again caressing his neck. "I love kissing you, you know that?" He whispered.

"Mmhm... And I love be kissed by you," Sam whispered back.

Hands were exploring each other’s bodies, as if it was their first time together, each touch was soft, delicate, making them shiver. Sam sat on Dean's hips, touching their erections hidden in theirs shorts, making both moan. Sam arched at the feeling, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. He groaned rocking their bodies, slowly. Dean was gripping his hips tight. He had his eyes shut and was hissing, pressing his head on the pillow.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean once again, kissing his chin and neck, sucking a bit, and licking. Feeling Dean tightens his grip and bucks his hips.

"Sam,”

"Dean,”

Both moaned at the same time, gasping. Sam planted wet kisses in Dean's chest and delicate ones on his bruises. Sam licked his belly and when he was at the waistband of Dean's shorts, he pulled down slowly, teasing his brother, who was already swaying his hips. He saw the pre cum oozing and licked the head of Dean's cock hearing him moan and call his name.

"You want me to suck you, Dean?" Sam whispered sensuously licking the head again.

"Yeah... yeah Sammy... Do it,” Dean was overcome with pure lust, bucking his hips making the head of his cock touch Sam's lips.

"Do it...?"

"Do it, please-Ah!"

Sam took Dean's cock in his mouth sucking up and down really slowly. What he was doing with the head of his brother's cock, what he did with his mouth, planting wet kisses, making those sounds, as he was licking it was driving Dean closer to the edge.

"Oh God Sam!" Dean moaned louder, griping his left hand in Sam hair conducting him the way he wanted to be sucked, moaning and hearing his brother moan too. Dean was bucking faster, which make Sam hold his hips down. He took Dean's hand from his hair, and licked his balls, stroking his cock. Dean was saying incoherent things and moaning. Sam felt Dean's cock pulse and stopped the stroking and licking.

"No! Sam! Please!" Dean pleaded lifting his head looking at Sam who was smiling.

"I want to save it for later... I want you to shoot it somewhere else," He said taking off his shorts and sitting on top of Dean again.

"Yeah? You want me to shoot you here?" Dean asked with a perverted face and rubbing Sam's entrance tight and sensuously hearing his brother moan out loud, arching and rocking his hips fast, riding Dean.

"Yeah... right there!" Sam was mewing, and panting, "Dean!" he almost screamed kissing his brother.

Dean laid on Sam with his legs wide opened, still rubbing his entrance. Sam was bucking frantically, his cock was hard as a rock and he was reaching for it to stroke.

"Nah ah, don't you dare," Dean said making him stop.

"Dean, please!" Sam begged desperately taking his cock in his hand and stroking. Dean stopped at the same time, hearing Sam whimper.

"You touch it, I stop everything."

"No, Dean, please!"

"Hands off!"

"Dean!"

"Hands-off!" Dean said roughly pulling Sam by the hair and sitting him up. Sam screamed in pleasure.

"SHIT Dean!"

Dean pushed him on the bed again and pinched his nipples, hearing Sam moan and his right hand trying to reach his cock again but pulled it away, "Good,” He whispered huskily in his ear, "I see you've learnt." His hand was rubbing his cock. Sam was all moaning shaking his head panting and gasping. He had already lost the control of his hips. "That's the way I want you Sammy... crazy... hard as a rock... in complete lust,” Dean said seeing Sam roll his eyes to the back of his head and hiss, "Jesus Christ, Dean! Do something! I can't take this anymore! It's torture!" Sam pleaded.

Dean didn't say anything, he just took Sam's cock in his mouth and sucked it fast. Sam's fingers were gripping the sheets, his knuckles were white and he was biting his lower lip hard. "I'm not hearing you Sammy,” Dean said as he stopped sucking Sam's cock and touched his balls, hearing a low whimper. "I want to hear you," Dean said taking his cock again in his mouth, hard and rubbing his entrance again. Sam chocked and moaned bucking his hips frantically almost in a sitting position supporting himself on his elbows, "Oh God! Oh God!"

"That's it Sammy... I want more... I know you can give me,” Dean said inserting a finger in Sam's entrance. Sam's moan was almost a scream and he fell on bed again, arching.

"Yes baby... moan for me,” Dean said sucking Sam again and inserting another finger. Sam was mewing his name over and over. He played the way he wanted with Sam's ass what was driving his brother crazy. "Dean! I'm going to cum!"

"No you're not! I want those sweet lips of yours here before you do," Dean said taking his fingers off Sam's ass and pulled him by the hair to suck his cock. Dean was on his knees and Sam was on his hands and knees sucking frantically Dean's cock. He wet two fingers and fingered Sam's ass again pumping them in and out hard and slowly, feeling Sam suck his cock hard, rocking his hips. "Yeah Sammy... suck it... suck it good 'cause I'm going to fuck you... nice and good... yeah baby,”

Dean took off his finger and laid Sam facing him positioning himself between his legs, "Got lube?"

"Right here," Sam said reaching for the drawer and grabbing the white pot.

Dean got a good amount of the lube and rubbed in Sam's entrance and his cock. When he finished he positioned himself again and forced himself into his entrance. Sam hissed.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah... keep going," Sam said, his teeth clenched, feeling Dean's cock enter more.

"Oh Sammy, you're so tight... It's so good,” Dean groaned in Sam's ear. He pressed himself further inside, Sam felt his ass full of his brother's cock, he was gripping Dean hard on the shoulders. Dean waited a bit then started to rock their bodies slowly hearing Sam moan low.

"You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, Sammy?" Dean asked huskily.

"Yes! Yes, Dean! Yes!"

"Do you want like this?" he asked bumping nice and slowly hearing Sam moan, "Or like this?" He asked again bumping hard and fast, making Sam moan frantically swinging his hips to match Dean's pace, "Hmm... you like it rough uhn?" Dean asked still bumping hard and holding Sam's right thigh.

Sam had his eyes closed, fingers scratching Dean's back, and biting his lower lip holding back his moans. "Look at me, Sammy, I want you looking at me," Dean said slowing his pace. Their bodies were sweaty, Sam's hair was wet on his forehead. Dean brushed it away and kissed his forehead, brushing away his own hair that was falling in his eyes.

"You like it, Sammy?" Dean panted.

Sam couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Dean kissed him. "I want you in every way Sam... I want you moaning, screaming my name... Come here," Dean said turning Sam around putting him on his hands and knees, penetrating him again with no hesitation. Sam moaned lifting his ass, with his head down. "Nah ah...no I don't want your head down," Dean said pulling his hair hearing Sam moan loud. "That's it Sam, let me hear you. I want to hear you," Dean said bumping hard and fast again.

"Jesus Christ! Dean! Ah!" Sam screamed holding his cock and jerking off, with three strokes he came, calling Dean's name desperately. That was enough for him, he shot his load inside Sam's ass, filling him with his cum. Dean fell over, falling on Sam's back, both were wet and gasping for air. Sam was shaking hard and laid on the bed, feeling Dean ease out him. Dean spooned against him, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. They didn't say anything, as they were too tired to speak.

Dean woke up with his belly tickling, he opened his eyes and saw Sam staring at him playing with his tummy.

"Hey,”

"Hi... did you sleep well?" Sam asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah... you?"

"Fine,” Sam said looking down.

"What's wrong? You're so quiet,” Dean asked touching his cheek.

"What happens now Dean?"

"You regret what we did?"

"No... not a bit... I loved every part of it but... what about the demon now? I can't stop thinking about that,”

"I don't know Sam... I don't know what happens now... All I know is that he can't get you anymore, and I'm happy with that,”

"But he has the Colt... how we're-how we're going to kill him?"

"We'll think about it okay? Don't worry. It'll be over, I promise." Dean said sighing.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy," Dean said kissing his brother softly on the lips, "I think we should take a shower." he said laughing a little.

"Yeah... I think we should," Sam said laughing too. He sat and winced.

"Oh my... I hurt you didn't I?" Dean asked worried sitting behind Sam and touching his shoulders.

"It's okay, Dean. Don't worry. I'm not complaining, am I?" Sam said kissing Dean.

"No, you're not but-"

"Shh... it's okay. I'll shower first!" Sam said jumping off the bed laughing and running (?) to the bathroom.

Dean snorted and got up, going to the bathroom, he opened the door and stepped in the shower with Sam.

"Here is too big... there's room for 2". he said smiling and kissing Sam's back and wrapping his arms in his waist.

Sam turned around smiling and kissed Dean, "Definitely this is weird," He said breaking the kiss.

"What is weird?" Dean asked confused.

"You. So romantic and caring... I never saw you like this... But I like it!" Sam spoke still smiling and seeing Dean blush looking away. "Hey... I said that I like it," Sam said touching Dean's chin making his brother look him, and kissed him. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Sam said kissing Dean again.

"As I said before... you're such a girl!" Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah... Me and my girl's moments! But you like me that way, anyway! Come here, turn around, let me wash your back." Sam said turning his brother around getting the soap.

Dean let out a content sigh feeling Sam's hands on his body, "Do you like it?" Sam asked in Dean's ear massaging his shoulders.

"Mm hm... it's good,” Dean said with his eyes closed and head down.

"How's your stomach?" Sam asked caressing it.

"It still hurts... hmm... but it's fine,”

Dean felt Sam's hands going down his belly and his cock hardened, he gave a low groan and rest his back on Sam's chest. He felt his neck being kissed and Sam's hands rubbing his cock and balls, Dean gave a louder moan and bucked his hips forward. He felt Sam's hardening in his butt and pressed his hips against it, making his brother push his own hardening and moan in his ear.

"I want to suck you." Sam whispered in his brother's ear, turning him around to face him and got on his knees.

He kissed the tip of Dean's cock then sucked it hard. Dean moaned and bucked his hips, making Sam swallow more of his cock. Sam used his hand to stroke it while he sucked, Dean threw his head back closing his eyes rolling them and growling. He held Sam's head with both hands and started to fuck Sam's mouth slowly. He was with his eyes half opened, mouth opened, looking at the red lips sucking him and his cock in and out of Sam's mouth. He hissed caressing Sam's face who was looking at him. He let go of Sam's head and let him suck his cock by himself.

"Sammy... Sammy... I'm gonna cum Sam,” Dean stuttered.

That made Sam suck him harder and faster.

"Sam... Sam-Sam!" Dean moaned cumming in his brother's mouth.

Sam drank it all, Dean stood him up brushing a bit of cum in Sam's lips with his left thumb, not wasting time, Sam suck his finger hearing Dean groan and kissing him passionately.

"I want you," Sam whispered breaking the kiss.

"Sam, you're still sore,” Dean said resting his forehead in Sam's "I don't want to hurt you more,”

"But Dean-"

"Shh... We'll have plenty of time to do this okay? As much as I want to be inside you now, I want you to get better before." Sam just nodded.

They finished their shower and went to eat.

"This sandwich is fine?" Sam asked worried, touching Dean's hand.

"Yup. It's tasty." Dean said with his mouth full.

"I'm not talking about this dork! Does your stomach hurt?" Sam said laughing.

"I know you're not! Nope it doesn't."

"Good." Sam spoke turning serious and wistful.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"Nothing... just thinking,”

" 'bout what?"

"I was wondering when this will be over... if we'll destroy this demon... if you'll be okay... if I'll be okay,” Sam said after a long sigh.

"I don't know when this will be over Sam, but we'll be fine... we always end up fine... right? This time won't be different" Dean said giving a little smile.

"...Yeah,”

"C'mon Sam, I know that there's something else bugging you,"

"I saw you dead-"

"Wha-"

"I don't know if this will happen, Dean. I just saw you and... it was horrible... you had this scared look staring blankly at me... I don't know if it could have been when we were at the lake, when Michael was strangling you, some sight that could've happen if he did that or this can happen when we meet him again... I don't want it Dean... I-I wouldn't take it,” Sam said biting his lower lip and trying hard hold back his tears.

"I swear Sam, I'll kill him! He's gonna pay for everything he's doing to you... I hate when you're like this... I hate it because there's nothing I can do to make you feel better!" Dean said angry with his jaw clenched.

Sam was surprised with Dean's reaction. He was surprised with a lot of Dean's actions. He never saw Dean spoke like that, so open, and caring and... romantic. He was always rough and tough...

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked bringing him back to Earth.

"Nothing... just... thinking about what you've just said,” Sam shuddered, "Dean, we have to think about a plan,”

"I know and I think I've got one,”

Sam was near the lake, sobbing. He drew the circles on the ground and took the pot with everything he needed and set it on fire, saying the incantation between his sobs and waited.

"I'm surprised you had courage to call me," Michael said from Sam's back.

"I want to kill him!" Sam said turning around, and Michael saw the tears in his eyes.

"What happened my child?" Michael asked leaning to touch Sam's face.

"No! Don't! Don't touch me!" Sam said backing off, "He used me! He did everything he wanted with me and then he left!"

Michael closed his eyes. Sam knew that Michael was trying to read his mind, even knowing that he couldn't do it anymore, he concentrated and showed him everything. Dean was possessing him violently, pinching, biting, hitting, slapping.

"I want you to kill him! I want to see you taking his soul and ripping his body apart!" Sam yelled still crying.

"I'll do it, with all my pleasure." Michael said smiling, "You know how much I want his soul... Where is he?"

"I don't know... he just left! He took everything!"

"Don't worry... we'll find him."

 

x x x

 

Dean was at the bar, a blond lady was trying to make moves on him, when he saw Sam and Michael at the bar's door smiling, then leaving. He excused himself and went outside.

"What a nice surprise... You're so weak Sam... You needed him to solve your problems?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Shut up you son of a bitch! You used me!"

"Yeah... you know... I needed to get laid... as we were at the middle of nowhere,” He said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Sam punched him. Hard. Blood was dripping from Dean's mouth.

"You could have done better Sammy," Dean laughed.

Sam was about to jump on Dean when Michael grabbed him by the shoulder, "Easy down child... I want to take care of it." He said knocking Dean out.

 

x x x

 

Dean grunted, opening his eyes. His head ached, his brain felt like it was about to explode.

"Wakie wakie sleephead," Michael chanted.

Dean opened his eyes wide when he realized who was talking to him and tried to move, finding himself tied up and laid on the ground.

"Don't try... you're not going to free yourself easily," Michael said smiling.

"Sam!?" Dean called despaired.

"Looking for me, big brother?" Sam said from Michael's back.

"It's funny... You treated your little brother here as if he were a piece of shit, then now you're worried about him,”

"Shut up stupid! I'm not worried about him!" Dean said trying to cover his concern.

"Well now it's time to have some fun," Michael said making Dean get up with his powers and punching him.

"Can I play with him now?" Sam asked.

"Sure... he's yours,"

Sam brought Dean to him with his powers full force, punching him as well right on his face. Dean almost fell, losing his balance but Sam grabbed him again and hit him in his stomach this time, making him scream, "Oops! Did it hurt? Sorry big brother... but my pain is worse," Sam said smiling sarcastically while Dean looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you! I want you to suffer at least half what I suffered that night!" Sam said throwing Dean against the furniture in Michael's house breaking it. "Sorry sir," He said sheepishly.

"Not a problem my child. When we finish here, I won't need this place anymore. Have fun!" Michael said sat on the couch.

Dean was disoriented with so many punches, his eyes were rolling but even so, he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked.

"You're definitely a girl... You act like one... and I was remembering how you screamed that night... such a horny girl, begging to be fucked, harder and harder while I banged in your -oh so tight- ass." Dean smirked.

Sam was blind with anger. He threw Dean against furniture full of drawers, in one of them, was the Colt. It slipped under a few broken shards of wood in the living room. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD! FUCKING DEAD!" Sam screamed on his knees with his hands on his head.

Michael got up and took Dean by his neck, strangling him and suspending him with one hand. Dean was gasping, his face was all red, eyes rolling behind his head, "Today. It's not. Your lucky day. Kid." He said ready to penetrate Dean's chest with his other hand when...

BAM!

Dean was on the floor.

Michael was wide-eyed.

Sam was standing with the Colt still smoking with the shot. It was straight into the back of Michael's head.

There was a hole in his forehead. The room started to tremble hard. Fire took the place while Michael's screams were heard.

Sam took Dean in his arms and ran to the door. He got into the Impala and drove away leaving the house in flames behind him.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Sam gave a heavy and long sigh, while Dean was passed out on the backseat. 

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said cleaning Dean's face hearing him hiss at the cloth against his skin.

"It's okay Sam,” Dean said moaning.

"But I hit you too hard! Dean, I'm sorry!" Sam said once again trying to give a light kiss in Dean's sore lips.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Okay! Sor- Nevermind! Okay, it's done." Sam complained once again, closing the first aid kit and getting up from the bed they were sat.

 

x x x

 

Dean spent 2 weeks to heal completely, the only mark he had was still on his stomach, but it was fading now. He and Sam were still living at Sam's friend's place. Since the day they came back, they hadn't been together because Dean was healing and Sam was confused.

Exactly. Confused. Their discussion at Michael's house let him thinking about everything they've said to each other. Of course what they said had been part of the plan, but Sam remembering the night that they had made love, did scream, he did beg, moan.

Dean noticed that and at dinner time he took the chance and talked to Sam.

"Is anything wrong, Sam?"

"No... why?"

"You're distant. You're not even sleeping with me."

"No I... I don't want to... hurt your wounds... just that... you know how I sprawl on bed," Sam smiled a little avoiding an eye contact.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sam."

"Not lying. I'm full... and I'm tired... I-I guess I'm going to bed... right now,” Sam said getting up suddenly leaving the plate on the counter and leaving to his room.

He was sat on his bed with his back facing the door when Dean knocked and opened it.

"Sam?" he whispered.

"Yeah... come in," He said sniffing.

"Why are you crying? You're worrying me!" Dean asked kneeling in front of his brother.

"It's nothing, Dean!" he said wiping his tears giving a long sigh.

"Sammy,” Dean said kissing Sam softly.

"Do you-When we... When we're at Michael's... you said those things... didn't you mean that did you? About the screaming and banging,” Sam asked blushing.

"Of course no! Never!" Dean said holding Sam's face with both hands making him look into his eyes. "I love you Sam. I would never hurt you again, I swear."

They kissed. Softly at first, then Dean pressed his tongue past Sam's lips forcing his open, pushing him down on the bed. They made out whispering their love to each other, caressing each other’s faces.

"I want to make love to you," Dean whispered kissing Sam.

He heard his bother groaning in his mouth and felt his hands under his shorts pressing his butt. Dean could feel Sam's hard cock pressing into his own erection, they moaned breaking the kiss.

"I've missed you," Sam said sighing, feeling Dean kissing and licking his collarbone and playing with his nipples.

He gave a soft moan and scratched Dean's back. He hissed and bit the nipple he was playing with.

Sam gave a loud moan arching his back, calling his brother’s name. Dean kissed his chest down, licking the trail of his belly to the head of his cock. Sam pushed his head down, taking the hint Dean swallowed Sam's cock. Sam moaned again shutting his eyes and thrusting his hips feeling his length taken completely in by Dean.

He was sucking slowly, his tongue playing with the head and massaging the balls. Sam was rocking his hips matching Dean's suction and moaning for him not to stop. Feeling it pulsing Dean stopped sucking and kissed Sam's chest back up. Sam pushed Dean onto his back, and Sam was on his hands and knees sucking Dean's cock. Dean was laying with his knees up and holding his legs with both hands, his head back, his eyes rolling back, his mouth open and moaning.

"Sammy... yeah baby suck it... oh my,” Dean groaned looking down and seeing Sam's head bobbing up and down. He gripped Sam's hair and pulled him up, kissing and sitting him on his lap. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and they started to rock their hips fast, feeling their erections rubbing each other. Dean had his hands holding Sam's ass causing more friction.

"Dean... Dean,” Sam called between his moans.

"Yeah baby tell me," Dean panted.

"Fuck me... fuck me,” Sam moaned kissing his brother, "Please... I need you,"

He felt a finger teasing his hole, Sam let out a high pitched moan that you could swear it was a girl and arched his back, rocking his hips faster. Dean sucked his neck, leaving a mark licking it, "You're mine... you're all mine," he said introducing another finger and hearing Sam moan louder. When he felt Sam opened enough he spoke, "I need to get the lube."

"No!"

"But Sam, we need it, or I'm going to hurt you!"

"You won't," Sam said sliding Dean's finger out and getting on his hands and knees sucking Dean's cock again, soaking it with his lips and spit.

"Shit!" Dean said bucking his hips, "It's wet enough come back here," he said his voice filled with lust bringing Sam back to his lap and pressing the head of his cock inside. Sam pressed his hips down forcing Dean inside him, he almost let out a scream, it was burning like hell.

"Sam stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Dean said worried.

"I don't care! Just fuck me!" Sam said, kissing Dean hard and moving his hips fast, causing them to break the kiss and moaning loud.

"Yeah... c'mon Dean, fuck me! Harder!" Sam said in Dean's ear biting his earlobe and scratching his nails against his back.

Dean pulled his hair and kissed Sam almost biting his lips and thrusting harder. Both were lost in their own world feeling the sensations, moaning and fucking like it was their last day on Earth.

"Cum with me Sammy," Dean groaned taking Sam's cock in his hand and stroking it, feeling his cock pulsing in Sam's ass.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. They both moaned loudly, and Dean felt his hand wet at the same time he filled his brother hole with his own seed.

They were curled up in each other, legs entwined and caressing each other's backs.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked sleepy, his eyes were half closed.

"Can we go back home?"

"As long as you're with me, yes, we can go back home Sammy."

 


End file.
